This invention relates generally to devices which are designed to extract energy from the action of waves on a body of fluid. This is achieved by converting the energy in the undulating waves into a useable form for the purpose of powering a variety of devices or processes. More particularly, this invention relates to a double acting device capable of extracting energy from a greater percentage of both the rising and the falling waves than do other similar devices. Numerous other wave energy converter designs have been tested but have failed to reach commercialization. This is primarily because they could not compete economically with existing energy sources such as hydro, nuclear power, and fossil fuels, or because their initial cost was too high. This invention is intended to overcome these and other problems.
With the ever increasing need to be environmentally responsible, more attention is being paid to clean, renewable energy sources. This invention is intended to provide an environmentally benign means by which significant amounts of renewable and sustainable energy can be produced. Furthermore, it is well documented that the need for such basic human needs as fresh water, food, and energy for warmth and development is growing rapidly--as are shortages of these commodities. This invention is intended to offer a means by which these issues and challenges can be addressed more effectively than in the past.
Current research is trending toward the development of smaller devices which may be used as a plurality. Such smaller devices are typically more resistant to storm damage and also offer much lower development and deployment costs. Until now, however, they have been less efficient than their larger counterparts. This invention is intended to provide a means of greatly improving the efficiencies of these smaller devices, thus making them practical. This improved efficiency is not, however, limited to the smaller devices, as it works equally well on larger devices.